Say it if it's worth saving me
by Eden.Jom
Summary: One Shoot. Après Hésitation, si Jacob n'était pas partit.


Say it if it's worth saving me.

Auteur : Eden (Moi)  
Public : Tout public.  
Personnages principaux : Jacob - Bella.  
Ne vous enfuyez pas à la vue de la phrase précédente xD La fic' se passa après Hésitation, chose près que Jacob n'est pas partit. Je sais que Jacob n'est pas très apprécié, surtout quand Bella traine dans les barrages. Mais lisez donc )

N'avez-vous jamais pensé qu'être un animal serait mieux ? Après tout, les animaux ne ressentent pas la douleur comme les humains. Enfin, ils y pensent moins. Ils sont motivés par d'autres choses. Et ne sont pas obnubilés par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Oui, j'aimais les moments où j'étais un animal. Bien qu'il y est le problème de la connexion des esprits de toute la meute. Qui ne manque pas de me poser des problèmes. « Jacob ? » Embry. Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de m'appeler, puisque je ne pouvais l'ignorer ? « Tu penses encore à elle. » Ça aussi, il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire. Si seulement il pouvait se taire, surtout pour ce genre d'interventions qui ne servent n'a rien. « Peux-tu me dire ce que je peux y faire ? » Je savais très bien qu'il ne trouverait pas plus de solutions que moi. « Je n'en sais rien. » Il allait se taire. Je le sentais. Même l'Animal ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. De toute façon, la Bête n'était pas toujours présente. D'ailleurs, je sentais que me course ralentissais. Que mon esprit devenait plus attaqué par la présente douleur. Je redevenais Humain. Et, mes pensées revinrent. J'émis un grognement. Beaucoup trop douloureux. Je repris ma course. Doucement. Puis plus vite. Je sentis rapidement mon corps changer, 'exploser', se transformer, dans un saut. Quand je retombai, j'étais à nouveau animal, je repartis, encore plus vite. Le vent dans mes poils, la sensation de tout le sol sous mes pattes. La vitesse. Un peu comme une drogue, assez pour l'oublier l'espace de quelques instants. J'étais à nouveau sensible aux odeurs. Assez pour sentir une proie de petite taille s'approcher. Effectivement, un lièvre s'approcha. Je rattrapai le petit animal, étant plus rapide que lui, plus rapide qu'un loup normal. Un coup de dent suffit à le briser en deux. Mais je n'avais pas faim. Juste l'envie de me défouler. Je donnai un coup de patte sur l'animal, et repartit. « Qu'est ce que tu fait ? » Encore Embry. Allait-il se taire ? « Laisse-moi ! » Je secouai la tête, comme si cela pouvait faire arrêter les voix dans ma tête. « Arrête-toi... » J'émis un nouveau grognement. « Tais-toi ! » Il ne dit plus rien. Je fermai les yeux, respirant seulement les odeurs aux alentours. Il n'y avait pas d'animaux jugés assez intéressants.

Je fis demi-tour, pour me diriger vers la mer. Le ciel était gris comme toujours, les nuages avaient la même couleur. Mais il ne pleuvait pas. Enfin, pas encore. Je frissonnais. Elle n'était pas loin. Depuis quand était elle là ? Que voulait-elle ? J'accélérais, vers elle. Elle était assise sur un rocher, je savais qu'elle me reconnaissait, malgré mon apparence animale. Je m'assis devant elle. « Jacob... Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Oh, bonne question ! « On m'a dis que tu n'allais pas bien en ce moment... » Elle marqua une pause, tendit la main pour frôler mon épaisse fourrure. « Tu préfère ta forme animale, en ce moment. » Elle avait l'air triste. « Je suis là pour t'aider. Mais tu dois redevenir humain pour ça... » Elle tira une couverture de son sac, et la posa sur mon dos. Je laissai mon corps se détendre et reprendre forme humaine. « Tu n'imagine pas ce que c'est d'être un animal. On ne sait pas dissocier le Mal du Bien... Tu sais, tu es avec lui, maintenant. Je n'ai plus grand-chose maintenant. » Je m'assis à côté d'elle. « Mais si tu veux me sauver, dit le. Dit le, si ça en vaux vraiment la peine. » J'enfouis ma tête entre mes mains, pour ne plus la voir. « Je veux t'aider. » A-t-elle dit, tout simplement. « Quand je suis un animal, c'est un peu comme si la folie me prenait. Il ne faut pas croire, c'est très agréable. Sous cette forme, j'ai moins mal. Tout ça parce que je t'aime, merde. » Je levai la tête vers elle. « Tu pense vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de m'aider ? Tu ferais mieux de rester avec lui. De toute façon, on ne peut rien y faire. » Elle soupira. « Et même, c'est bien de se confier. » Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule. « C'est dur pour moi aussi. Mais beaucoup moins que pour toi. » Sa main glissa sous la couverture, sur mon dos. Je frissonnais. « Je suis toujours surprise du fait que ta peau sois si chaude. » Je souris. Un petit sourire, un mais un sourire quand même. « Un autre atout d'être à moitié animal. » Le silence se fit, durant quelques minutes. J'essayais de ne pas me concentrer sur sa main qui caressait mon dos. Elle brisa le silence. « On continuera à se voir ? » Je fermais les yeux, et réfléchissais. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter tout ça. Mais on peut essayer. » Elle paru satisfaite de cette réponse. « Tu penses pouvoir rentrer chez toi, maintenant ? » Je hochais la tête, pour simple réponse.

Billy avait l'air très content de mon retour. Un peu trop content, surement. Mais je pensais pouvoir me comporter convenablement, à présent. Eviter de piquer des crises pour pas grand-chose, ou m'enfuir dehors pour devenir animal. Il l'invita à rester diner, surement comme maigre remercîment d'être allée m'aider. Après le repas, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interroger. « Est-ce qu'il sais que tu est ici ? » Je doutais qu'il est accepté de la laisser venir ici. « Oui. » J'affichai un air surpris. « Car tu m'as aidée, quand il était partit... Et qu'il pense qu'il te devait bien ça. » Je méditais ses paroles, mais ne dit aucun commentaire là-dessus. « Tu devrais rentrer, non ? » Ce n'est pas que j'avais envie qu'elle parte, loin de là, mais je n'avais pas le droit de la monopoliser trop longtemps. Elle s'éloigna.


End file.
